1. Technical Field
This device relates to post anchoring systems that are used to mount a post in the ground by use of separate anchored structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a number of different structural configurations to mount posts in the ground--see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 427,815; 4,156,332; 844,726; 870,752; 4,271,646; and applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,713.
In U.S. Pat. No. 427,815 a bottom for fence posts is disclosed having a U-shaped channel upper portion and a cross sectionally T-shaped lower portion that is driven into the ground. A post is bolted within the channel portion with the post resting on the lower portion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,332 a post assembly is disclosed having a stake portion and a post support platfrom with an upstanding angular member thereon. An alternate form of the invention discloses a pair of oppositely disposed apertured plates with intrically formed downturned extending ground engaging angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 844,726 discloses a fence post setting tool having a hollow pointed stake portion with a post receiving socket formed on the opposite end.
In U.S. Pat. No. 870,752 a clothes line prop is disclosed wherein a cylindrical socket having a back plate and side flanges as shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,646 discloses a post support means having a stake formed of crossed angular members and a post receiving socket on one end thereof.
In applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,713 a post anchor device is disclosed which utilizes a hollow stake configuration with an upstanding bracket into which the bottom of the post is positioned and then secured.